


Play fight

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, video shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: They are trying to shoot a video and can’t really concentrate. But they still don’t expect things to end the way they do.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the last season of Carlos and Lando as teammates is coming to an end I’m revisiting all my favourite moments of them together and I just can’t stop writing oneshots about them. Last night I was watching the ‚BTS Box Hill Shoot‘ again and this came to my mind. Enjoy!

Carlos is actually pretty excited for this day. He hasn’t seen Lando in a few weeks and as he’s sitting in the car next to his cousin, he realises that he has missed their banter.  
They are on their way to pick up Lando at his flat and to meet up with Henrik and the filming crew afterwards. They have to shoot a video for McLaren and he just knows they will have a great time filming and will probably end up annoying the team with all their shenanigans. He smiles as he’s thinking about it.

Carlos just hopes that Lando won’t be too tired. It’s very early in the morning, even for him. And he knows just how much Lando hates getting up when the sun’s not out yet.  
As they arrive at the younger one’s flat and Lando gets in the car, he looks like he just got out of bed mere minutes ago. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are still really small.  
Lando greets him and Caco with a low voice. These were probably his first words of the day. 

„Can you turn up the heating a bit?“ Lando asks, earning a laugh from both Carlos and Caco.  
Lando seems to be always cold, the many layers of clothes he’s wrapped up in not seeming to make a difference. He doesn’t even take off his beanie and big puffer jacket.  
„Shouldn’t we Spaniards be the ones freezing?“ Caco teases him but still obliges and sets the heating to a higher setting.  
Lando shrugs his shoulders and rests his head on the window, using one arm as a pillow. Within seconds he’s back asleep.  
„It’s always the same with him, isn’t it?“ Carlos grins as he’s observing his teammate on the rear seat.

The sky is starting to get lighter every minute now and they are about to arrive at the destination.  
Carlos turns on his seat and reaches over to Lando who’s sitting behind him. „You have to wake up buddy. We’re almost there.“  
Lando grunts but he opens his eyes and has a bit of a stretch. He gets a pack of porridge and a spoon out of his backpack and digs into it.  
„You haven’t even had breakfast yet?“ Carlos asks chuckling.  
„Mate I woke up like five minutes before you got to my flat.“   
„I figured.“ Carlos points at Lando’s hair which is still a mess. Lando blushes a little and tries to tame his wild curls.  
„Don’t worry about it, that’s the look we’re going for anyway right?“ 

They arrive at the parking spot and Henrik and two other guys equipped with cameras are already there.  
They get out of the car and discuss the filming schedule while Lando is still finishing his porridge. Carlos is observing him and notices the younger one shivering.  
It is cold. Their breaths condense in the cold air. But at least Lando seems to be more awake by now. He is already making some sassy comments and Carlos can’t help but smile.

******************

Lando is actually enjoying this shoot. He didn’t expect that because there are few things he hates more than getting up this early, especially in winter.  
But it is a really nice morning with a beautiful sunset and great company.  
Carlos and he get along well. As always. Lando had been a bit nervous about that because they hadn’t seen each other for quite some weeks now.  
But they just instantly clicked again and he has a really good time joking around with his teammate while they are running through the woods.

Henrik and the other two guys give them directions and they try to follow them.  
Lando is glad that they don’t have to do any talking because he usually sucks at that. But even if it’s just them walking or running it gets difficult sometimes because he has to keep a straight face and Carlos keeps making him laugh.  
„Stop it with those comments.“ Lando hisses under his breath while they run up a hill.  
Carlos smacks his ass in response. Lando turns around and tries to get back at him instantly.  
„Please guys.“ Henrik is shouting slightly annoyed and it gets them back to reality.  
„Stop it for real.“ Lando snarls at Carlos, not being able to suppress his grin completely.  
They have to repeat the scene and Lando feels slightly bad for being such a pain in the ass to Henrik. He must be so over working with the two of them. He makes a mental note to apologise to him later.

After filming the whole scene again, successfully this time, they get a little break because Henrik has to have a look at the recorded data.  
Lando is kind of half jogging on the spot because he wants to prevent himself from freezing to death. Carlos is by his side instantly and starts another play pretend fight.  
They are boxing and commentating on their moves. Carlos wraps his arms around Lando’s body trying to block one of his attacks. Lando stills and leans into the touch involuntarily.   
„That’s nice. You’re warm.“ He murmurs.  
„I can keep you warm if you want to.“ Carlos hugs him a little tighter.  
„Please.“  
Carlos pulls up the hood of Lando’s jacket and presses their bodies together. He rubs his hands all over Lando’s arms and back and chest in order to warm him up.  
Lando can’t help but close his eyes, purring contently.

„We have one more scene to film.“ Henrik interrupts their moment, giving them a strange look. „We have to get to the top of the hill for that. Caco and the others will stay here because they are too lazy.“  
Carlos and Lando let go of each other, making fun of the three men that are snorting in protest.  
„We’ll wait for you in the warm car.“ Caco smirks at them. Lando shows him his middle finger and starts climbing up the hill.  
Of course Carlos has to make a competition out of it and in the end they are running again, trying to be the first one to reach the top.  
Henrik is cursing a bit, trying to keep up with them.  
Lando and Carlos arrive at the top at the same time but the older one jumps at Lando, trying to tackle him. They are play fighting again, pulling on each others limbs, screaming and laughing. Carlos hooks his leg in the back of Lando’s knee and they end up on the ground, bodies intertwined but still bickering. 

******************

Henrik is setting up his camera while the two teammates are acting like annoying kids again. He tries to be mad at them but he really can’t. They are just too cute together.   
They are play fighting again, on the ground this time.  
Henrik doesn’t understand how they are enjoying this. It is cold and the grass is slightly wet.  
But Carlos and Lando don’t even seem to take notice of that. They are in their own world beaming at each other while still trying to keep the upper hand over the other one.

Henrik points the camera at them, thinking that it will make a great scene for the behind the scenes video. He watches them trough the viewfinder and suddenly he freezes. He has to look up from the camera to make sure he’s not imagining things. But even seeing it with his own eyes, the scene doesn’t change.  
Lando and Carlos are still lying on the wet grass, their bodies having stilled now, pressing flush together. Their hugs have gone from pushing and pulling on each other to something more tender and soft. Lando claws his fingers into Carlos’ shoulder while the older one presses their lips together in an urgent kiss. 

Henrik is still in shock, not knowing how to react. He just stands still, observing, unable to look away.  
Carlos is the one that breaks away slightly and the two teammates seem just as surprised as Henrik himself. They look at each other with confused but happy smiles, panting slightly.  
He is standing close enough to hear Carlos whisper: „I guess I like you.“  
„Yeah me too.“ Lando agrees, his voice husky, before they bring their lips together once more.  
„I can’t believe I just witnessed that.“ Henrik lets out a perplexed noise, causing the two of them to move apart frantically, as if they hadn’t been aware of the Swede being with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick follow up because I couldn't stop thinking about how the story would go on.

It is kind of an awkward situation. Lando and Carlos detangle their limbs and lift themselves up from the ground. The younger one is blushing heavily while the older one just avoids any eye contact. Henrik tries to get a grip on himself and breathes in deeply. „Uh… Congratulations I guess?“  
He smiles, trying to ease the tension between the three of them. „It was about time, wasn’t it?“  
„What?“ Lando and Carlos blurt out at the exact same time. They look at each other instantly and smile.  
„What do you mean?“ Lando reiterates.  
They help each other brushing dirt and grass off of their jackets and pants and once they’re done, Carlos pulls Lando into an embrace instantly, as if he wants to protect the younger one from everything.  
Henrik can’t help but admire them lovingly. They are just perfectly cute together and have no idea about it whatsoever. He tries to explain.  
„Everybody can see that the two of you were made for each other. Just look at you.“ He gestures at them, standing as close together as possible.  
Lando looks up at Carlos and blushes again while trying to distance himself a little bit.  
„We all knew that you would end up together, didn’t we?“  
„I didn’t know.“ Carlos responds absentminded.

Lando seems quite anxious and gets closer to Henrik. „Are you for real? Does everybody know? I don’t want anyone to know. I don’t even know what this is. We haven’t even talked about it. I mean things just happened a few moments ago and you were here with us so this is the most awkward moment of my life. Please don’t tell anyone.“  
Carlos and Henrik try to calm Lando down at the same time. Carlos rubs his back affectionately and Henrik advises him to breath.

He is just a few years older than Lando but he still feels kind of like a parental figure as he tries to reassure him: „I’m not going to tell anyone Lando. You can be sure of that. And don’t worry about it. We will finish this shoot in a second and afterwards you can go home or wherever and talk about it in peace. I’m sure everything will turn out good in the end.“  
Lando looks at him with hopeful and thankful eyes.  
„Promise it.“ Carlos is a little bit more demanding. „Promise that you won’t tell anybody.“  
„I promise.“ Henrik replies, trying to hold back a smile. It seems like Carlos’ protective instinct strikes again. „And if you ever need any help disguising anything, I’m always there for you.“  
„Thanks.“ Lando approaches him and gives him a hug, still kind of insecure about it all.

„Come on.“ Henrik desperately wants them to feel comfortable again so he just tries to change the subject. „I need you guy standing over there, looking at each other before you start running this direction again.“  
Luckily both of them oblige and he gets all the footage he needs in just two takes. „That’s a wrap guys. We can go back now.“

Henrik purposely makes his way back down the hill as quickly as he can. He tries to give them a bit of privacy by increasing the distance between them. He doesn’t turn around but he can hear them whispering intensely.

By the time Henrik gets to the carpark, the boys are not behind him anymore and he guesses they need some more time alone.  
He meets up with Caco and his colleagues and tells them that the two of them were just being annoying again and he therefore left them after they finished filming.  
„They will be here in no time I guess. Neither of them can stand the cold.“  
His comment makes the others laugh and he’s relieved that they’re not suspecting anything.

He proves to be right because mere minutes later, Carlos and Lando get to the cars again, eyes glistening but a modest distance between them.  
„Guys, remember that tomorrow we will be filming the second part of the video at Carlos’ place at the same time as today.“ Henrik reminds them before he gets in the car with his colleagues. Lando frowns, probably because he will have to get up early again but the two of them get into Caco’s car quickly, eager to warm up. 

**********************

Caco is driving again, Carlos sitting in the passenger seat and Lando at the back. He keeps looking at Carlos in the rearview mirror and catches his gaze. Lando starts shifting nervously in his seat. He is way too overwhelmed and doesn’t know how to deal with it.  
„Do I just take you back to your place?“ Caco asks him.  
„No um… I’m coming with you actually. Carlos and I want to play some call of duty.“ Lando desperately hopes he has managed to sound casual.  
„Call of duty, really? I won’t be joining you for that.“ Caco sounds amused and Lando is relieved.  
That is exactly the reaction they had hoped for when they were quickly planning how to get Caco to leave them alone at Carlos’ place while Henrik had given them a private moment in the woods. They both know that Caco doesn’t really enjoy any other games apart from FIFA and he especially despises COD and that’s why they chose the game.  
„I’m sorry mate.“ Carlos steps in. „We haven’t been able to play together for ages. You can just drop us off at my place if that’s alright with you.“  
Caco agrees and Lando is surprised that it went that smoothly. 

It takes them quite a while to get back because traffic has been picking up. There is kind of an awkward silence between them because apparently they both forgot how to talk to each other naturally. The quiet is only interrupted by the occasional comment from Caco.

Lando doesn’t know what to do with his hands, because all he can think of is leaning forward and touching Carlos’ soft skin. He is glad that Caco has to focus on driving because otherwise the Spaniard surely would have picked up on the way Lando was eyeing Carlos.  
When they finally arrive at Carlos’ flat they quickly say goodbye to Caco and they make their way to the entrance, walking as fast as possible without it seeming strange. 

**********************

„Do you really like me?“ Lando asks the second they get inside.  
„Yes.“ Carlos smiles at him shyly. „Do you…?“  
„Yeah.“ Lando returns the smile and Carlos lets out a relieved sigh. „I wasn’t really aware of it until today but it kinda just all fell into place.“  
„That’s exactly what happened to me.“ Carlos admits. 

They take off their shoes and jackets and Carlos pulls Lando into the kitchen with him. „Do you want some tea? You look like you’re freezing.“  
„That would be nice.“ Lando looks up at him and Carlos can feel the weight of his intense stare as he’s bringing some water to a boil and gets two cups and the teabags out of the cupboard.  
„Do you want to talk about it?“ He asks while they wait for the tea to brew.  
„Yes please.“ Lando whispers.  
„Ok, I’ll just start then.“ Carlos gets the impression that he has go first because he’s actually feeling brave enough which doesn’t seem to be the case for Lando.

„I instantly liked you when we first met each other. I was really happy that we got along and in just a few weeks time you were already really important to me and it felt like we had been friends for a much longer time than what it actually was. I don’t really know when things started to change but you make me so so happy Lando. I always want to spend time with you and I can’t help but admire you for every little thing you do. I just never put two and two together. Maybe because subconsciously I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way and also because I don’t really know what it means to have feelings for your teammate.“ Carlos hands Lando his cup of tea and they take a few sips in silence.

„It’s basically the same thing for me.“ Lando utters. „It just happened gradually. I liked you as a friend and we got closer and closer. I didn’t think much about it but I’ve been wanting to hang out with you, see you smile at me and I really enjoyed it that we were always really affectionate with each other. Touching loads and stuff.“ His cheeks flush red and Carlos gets a bit closer to him in order to comfort the younger one.  
„I enjoy that as well.“ Lando seems relieved.

„How did it happen, how did you understand it? I mean… Why did you kiss me earlier?“  
Carlos can’t help but smiles at the insecurity of his teammate. He finds it really adorable.  
„I don’t exactly know. I just suddenly had the urgent need to kiss you.“  
„I kinda feel that need right now as well.“ Lando’s voice is barely audible.  
Carlos feels a tingle of anticipation rush trough his body and he smiles smugly at Lando. „Do you?“  
Lando nods and seems to be holding his breath.  
Carlos closes the gap between them and lifts his hand to caress Lando’s still reddened cheek. „I guess you’re lucky then because I feel the same way.“  
He wraps his arms around Lando’s waist and finally pulls him into a sweet and longing kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably write another chapter for this one, about how they spend the day and the second part of the photoshoot. But I'm not too sure about it.  
> Let me know if you're interested in that :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last instalment for this fic which at first was intended to be a one shot but somehow I ended up with three chapters. I just couldn't stop myself :) Hope you like it.
> 
> Spanish translation:  
> Cariño= sweetie/my love  
> Mi pequeño = my little one

Henrik assumes that Carlos has slept in when he’s ringing the doorbell for the second time and he gets no response.  
It’s not that common for the Spaniard to be late, usually Lando is the one to arrive everywhere last-minute, sometimes even later.

Now that he thinks of it, maybe Lando is at Carlos’ place. Henrik doesn’t know how the two of them spent their day after what he witnessed yesterday. Maybe they went to Carlos’ flat and Lando just stayed overnight.  
He wonders if they would be a couple now. But he knows he’s not in the position to ask such things. The teammates will tell him if they want him to know.  
Nevertheless he hopes it all went well between them and that they will work things out for the future. Henrik has been observing them during the last year and he kind of has a sweet spot for them. He actually cannot believe it took the two of them this long to realise that what is between them is more than friendship.

Maybe what Henrik said to them yesterday was a little exaggerated. Maybe not everyone has noticed their behaviour in the same way that he did. But he knows that at least some of the people closest to the teammates at McLaren have been suspecting. And talking.  
He remembers one time last year when he stumbled into Rupert and Jon who were discussing possible signs that alluded to a relationship between their protégés. They asked for his opinion but all Henrik could contribute was that he had seen the same things but that he wasn’t sure himself either.

While he still wonders whether he should talk to the trainers about what happened yesterday, the door finally opens and Henrik is greeted by a rather disheveled looking Carlos who clearly had just been woken up by the sound of the ringing doorbell.  
„Oh.“ The Spaniard checks the time on his watch. „Oh.“ He mutters again. „I’m so sorry Henrik. We completely overslept.“  
Henrik waves it off and smiles. 'We'… interesting. He supposes that this answers the question he was asking himself.  
And as if it hadn’t already been obvious enough, as Carlos leads him into the flat, apologising over and over again, a half naked Lando appears in the door of what Henrik believes to be the bedroom. 

**********************

It’s yet another awkward situation that they’re in. Carlos sighs as Lando and Henrik stare at each other, both lightly blushing due to the uncomfortableness.  
He can’t deny that seeing Lando this way, only wearing boxershorts and still looking ruffled from being awoken out of a deep sleep, does something to him.  
He can’t stop the butterflies from fluttering hastily inside his stomach. He doesn’t want to be impolite but he wishes that Henrik wasn’t here. Otherwise he would hug Lando closely and would carry him right back to his bed where he belonged, to continue what they started yesterday.  
He gets a little carried away thinking about it and only gets taken back into reality as Lando clears his throat and apologises to Henrik for having forgotten to set an alarm.

Carlos quickly rubs his eyes in an attempt to brush away the sleepiness that’s still lingering in his body.  
„Could you give us ten minutes Henrik?“ He asks politely and steps over to Lando’s side. The younger one greets him with a sweet smile that only encourages the butterflies inside his stomach to flutter even more.  
„Make yourself at home.“ He points at the sofa. „I’ll make you a coffee to bridge the waiting time.“  
Henrik wants to reject the offer kindly but Carlos doesn’t let the Swede convince him otherwise as he’s desperately trying to make up for the inconvenience. He prepares the drink and serves it to Henrik who has sat down on the sofa.  
„We’ll be right back.“

He rushes over to Lando who is still standing in the doorway to the bedroom, observing the situation. Carlos gently nudges him into the room and closes the door behind them.  
Lando tries to hide his face with his hands, letting out a sound that’s somewhere in between a laugh and a cry.  
„Why do these embarrassing situations keep happening?“ He asks, sounding muffled, and Carlos closes the distance between them to comfort the younger one.  
„Well we clearly forgot about the video shoot in the heat of the moment.“ Carlos admits. „But don’t worry about it too much. We’re lucky it’s just Henrik this time. Imagine he would have shown up with everyone that was there yesterday.“  
„I don’t even want to think about that.“ Lando groans and Carlos strokes his back soothingly. The touch visibly sends shivers down Lando’s back and he presses into Carlos’ touch.  
Carlos has to remind himself to be responsible and not to give in to the temptation that is Lando.  
„We should probably hop in the shower real quick.“ He shots a suggestive look at Lando’s lower belly to where he can make out some traces of the last night in the form of some dried white streaks.  
Lando blushes violently and Carlos can’t stop himself from kissing those sweet cheeks of his teammate.  
„Let’s go cariño.“ He lightly shoves Lando in the direction of the ensuite bathroom and the younger one finally obliges.

**********************

„Uh… Carlos?“ Lando is slightly uncomfortable asking, but there is now way around it. „Do you maybe have some clothes for me? I just have what I wore yesterday.“  
„Sure thing.“ Carlos is still drying himself with a towel, standing stark naked in front of Lando, which makes him swallow dryly while trying not to get goosebumps all over his body.  
Carlos seems to notice and gives him a playful wink before he turns around to open the closet, showing Lando his impressive backside. He drools.  
Carlos tosses some sweatpants and a white shirt at him. It quickly brings him back to reality.  
Luckily they are going for the sporty look in the video and it doesn’t matter that the clothes are slightly too big for Lando.

„Do you think we should say something to Henrik?“ Lando is unsure himself and wants to know Carlos’ opinion.  
The older one considers their options for a moment. „I think it would make things a lot easier. More comfortable.“  
„Yeah, I agree.“ Lando nods. „Could you do it? I don’t think I can.“ He fidgets with his hands anxiously.  
„Of course, don’t worry about it mi pequeño.“  
Lando calms down just by the sound of Carlos speaking Spanish to him. Even though he has no idea what he’s saying, it still sounds sweet. „Thanks.“  
Carlos presses a loving kiss on his forehead before they leave the bedroom and meet Henrik in the living room.

Lando half hides himself behind Carlos and is incredibly nervous when the older one starts talking to the Swede.  
„Just to clear things up for you. We kinda got together after what you unfortunately had to witness yesterday. And we want to say that we’re deeply sorry for both what you saw yesterday and what happened right now. We should have been more professional about it.“  
Henrik looks back and forth between Lando and Carlos and flashes a big smile. Lando gets the impression that the Swede is somehow... content?  
„I’m really happy for you.“ He confirms Lando’s assumption. „And please don’t be sorry about it. I should be the one apologising for intruding your privacy.“  
„Oh please, Henrik.“ Lando can’t hold back any longer and comes out from behind Carlos, getting closer to Henrik. „You shouldn’t be the one feeling bad. It’s us that showed inappropriate behaviour.“  
Henrik just waves it off smiling lovingly. „I said it yesterday and I’ll say it again. You two are made for each other. I’m glad you finally figured it out.“  
Lando looks at Carlos and the older one returns the gaze.  
„I’m glad as well.“ Lando mutters softly, still looking at Carlos’ beautiful eyes. He makes an effort to let go and shift his focus back to Henrik. „Please don’t tell anyone though. We’re not ready to tell anyone yet.“  
Henrik nods in understanding. „Of course, don’t worry about it. I won’t tell anyone.“ He makes a gesture as if he’s sealing his lips shut.  
Lando and Carlos both give him a thankful look but Henrik just softly pats Lando on the shoulder.

„So shall we get going then?“ He is grateful for Henrik’s professionalism. „The first scene would be waking up in bed, some vague shots of the bedsheets, maybe a close up of opening your eyes.“ He gestures at the bedroom.  
„Yeah.“ Carlos clears his throat. „Maybe we should use the guest room for that.“  
There is a swift moment of awkward silence which is the perfect opportunity for Lando to blush again as he remembers the state they left Carlos’ bedroom in. Completely messed up by having fiery sex, multiple times. He stares at Carlos, shocked by the hint the older one is giving.  
„Come on guys.“ Henrik seems unable to hold back his laughter. „We all know what happened between you yesterday. No need to be embarrassed. I would still prefer the guest room though.“  
Lando is relieved that the Swede seems so relaxed about it all. When Carlos starts laughing as well it eases him enough so that he can join in.


End file.
